Summer Rose
by The Cosmic Penguin
Summary: A prisoner, especially a koopa, would be the least likely to show particular affection to some kind of 'community service'...right? True story turned Mario-style. We have 21views, guys...


Summer Rose

A/N: *whistles* A decent story, from me... Miracles have occurred. Erm…I hope you enjoy this actually-semi-decent oneshot, even though it's only about 1000 words?

**First Disclaimer of Sorts**: _This is based on a true story that I was told when I toured a service dog training facility (whose name I cannot post for modern security reasons). No major details were changed; the story was just converted to the Mario-verse. Any minor details that have been changed/added have been changed/added solely for the reader's convenience in reading. I had no part in the original story and do not own any of it. I only own the story conversion to the Mario-verse and the idea to do it._

**Regular Disclaimer**: I do not own video game franchises; nor do I own the lovely original story of 'Summer Rose'.

Enjoy!

* * *

"And this is one of our recording rooms, where we draft our applications and business contracts."

A tour guide led a group of about fifteen students through her service dog-training facility. Everything had been quite enjoyable so far; nothing had gotten run into, and a few of the students had even asked some interesting questions on things she hadn't covered. As the students finished filing in, she noticed one of the older toads staring at a large birdhouse that was sitting atop some filing cabinets. The toad raised his hand.

"Yes? Go ahead."

"Wellll…" The toad quickly looked down at his hands, folding and unfolding them, "I was kind of wondering about that birdhouse. Where did you get it? It looks like it has to be at least six feet long…"

The tour guide turned to the large wooden bird cabin with a smile. "Ahhhh, yes, the birdhouse. One of our trainers made it for us as a gift."

Surprised murmurs shot through the class; it was hard to imagine someone crafting something so well-done and…_real_. The tour guide spoke up.

"There's a story that we tell when people ask about our birdhouse. Would you like to hear it? It's called the story of Summer Rose."

The heads of the students nodded simultaneously, so the story was started.

"Once there was a koopa that was part of our criminal dog-training program. He was a real expert, let me tell you…"

* * *

_He was great at his job. Every dog he trained would perform perfectly!__ They were renowned in our program, always making the top of our rating list. Nobody knew what he had been arrested for; he was so _nice_. When he wasn't training dogs, he would spend his time crafting wooden projects as gifts. Clocks, birdhouses, and little figurines for the police station's—and our—walls, shelves, and desks were only a few of the things he made. That's where we got that birdhouse. It was one of the gifts he made us. Let me tell you, you couldn't find a nicer criminal in the kingdom, and maybe the whole world!_

_One day, the head of training, Claudia stopped by his cell with some news._

"_You've been working here for a long time, and you've proven yourself to be trustworthy over that time—heck, you're the best trainer we've hired, in my opinion. So I've been thinking about letting you choose the kind of dog you'd train, just like my regular employees. You're certainly up to the task of raising any animal. So tell me: what kind of dog would you like to have?"_

_The koopa drew himself up with a smile._

"_Well, if you ask me, I'd say a chocolate lab. A little girl one. I'd name her Summer Rose, and she'd be the best dog I'd ever trained."_

_Claudia smiled at him. "I'll see what I can do."_

_The months went by, and the koopa kept on waiting patiently for his request, keeping busy with his crafts and the dogs. No chocolate labs came to the shelter that year, or the next. When he just finished with his twentieth dog, a golden retriever, Claudia came to his cell holding a box._

"_Yesterday we received two chocolate labs from the shelter. One is male, one is female. Would you like to train one of them?"_

_Tears came to the koopa's eyes as he knelt in front of her. "I'd love to train her."_

_The toad smiled at him. "Very well. What will you name her?"_

_The koopa reached into the box and gently lifted the puppy out. It stared at him with big, shining eyes before it closed them and nestled against his shell. _

"_Her name is Summer Rose."_

_Summer Rose received her training harness and a full day of training. The duo stayed out until night turned pitch black before they were able to be persuaded back in, all smiles and yips at their accomplishments._

* * *

"What happens next?" A small toad asked happily.

The tour guide gave the little toad a sad smile.

"Well, the next day, the koopa didn't get out of his bed, so Summer Rose stayed by his side and refused to leave to train. The next day, the koopa…passed away from an unknown heart condition." The small toad looked heartbroken. "Summer Rose was trained by one of the koopa's friends, and she became one of the best service dogs we've ever trained. She's with a wonderful family right now, but we still keep her files in one of the rooms we'll be viewing presently."

With that, the tour guide straightened up and gestured toward the birdhouse.

"And that, my children, is our endearing story of the birdhouse. Now as we keep going on our tour, look for more wooden sculptures. They're probably by the very koopa in that story."

"Um…excuse me?"

Everyone turned to the speaker-the small toad.

"What…what was the nice koopa's name? Do you know?"

The tour guide stopped for a moment.

"Nobody knows his name, deary. But we like to call him Mr. Carver...because of, you know, the woodworking."

"…that sounds...nice."

Head turned to the plaque below the birdhouse, the tour guide wiped a few tears from the name engraved on her badge: Jordan Claudia.

"He _deserves_ a nice name. Now, let's go into the next room. I'm sure you'll find it quite intriguing…"

* * *

End Notes: Although I like the fact that I managed to slip in one of my special 'mystery' effects into the story, I think it interrupted the flow of the ending slightly...Other than that, I generally have no complaints since it was supposed to be read as if someone was telling/recalling it. I just have to hope that I don't get sued for copyright of the story, unlikely as it may be.

If you liked this story, consider reviewing and favving it (is that how you spell 'fav' with an 'ing' attached to it?)! It would make me feel wonderful…but what author doesn't like getting that kind of feedback? None that I know of! Not to mention the fact that it would inspire me to _write more oneshots_…

Thanks for reading, and as Storm Aurastar says, "Write on!"


End file.
